


A White Christmas

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cock Piercing, Crying, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Scarification, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Train Sex, Voyeurism, sex all together not sex on an actual train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: Danny has a special Christmas gift for you, and he can't wait to unwrap it, either.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first smut. im just a humble gay wanting more dead by daylight mlm fics. yes i spent my christmas eve til new years working on this. follow me @deegandraws on twitter!

It was difficult to tell what season it was outside of little holidays the Entity threw together to raise morale. It was Christmas – had been Christmas for a few weeks now, and probably would continue to be Christmas until the newly-donned ugly sweaters began to fray.

The snow that covered the ground and powdered the air had been pretty at first. It was a welcome change to the scenery that you only got to see rarely, when visiting Mount Ormond. After the novelty wore off, however, you got fucking sick of it.

It was frigid. Being in a hellish wasteland, you rarely, well, _felt_ things. Your body was mostly numb to weather such as the rain that the swamp brought or the heat of the desert. The snow that built itself up around the outer circle of the campfire, though, made your teeth chatter and hair stand on end. The other survivors were dealing with it about as well as you were, many of them choosing to huddle in tight circles for warmth, sharing scarves or mittens if they were lucky enough to have been gifted them from the lady above.

You were not as lucky. Fingers flexed as you tried to obtain even a shred of warmth in them, hating how stiff and useless they felt. You looked over at Jake and Dwight, jealous of how the two were cuddled, hands locked together in a loving – and surely warm – way.

You wished that you could have that right now. As it were, you actually hadn’t seen Danny in quite a while, though you were sure the bastard had seen you. You hadn’t gone against him in any trials, either, and his lack of appearance had you on your toes, anxious about any plans he might be scheming.

And you were sure he was scheming. It wasn’t like him to leave you alone for this amount of time. Not that you could really tell exactly how long it had been, with the endless night hanging over your head.

The fire crackled, its heat lost to you. You made a decision.

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” you said to no one in particular, stretching your legs as you stood, regaining feeling in them. You slowly made your way out of the clearing, through the snow, and into the vast expansion of woods. Maybe Danny was waiting for this. He did love begging, and would certainly appreciate you trudging through the deepening snow just for a chance to see him.

Away from the fire and the hushed conversations, you let down your guard. It was easy to get lost in these woods, but you never worried about that - when the Entity needed you, she could grab you. Similarly you didn’t need to sleep, or eat, and you also could not freeze to death, so consequences for getting lost were minimal at most. You didn’t need to put up a front when you were alone - with no wind existing, truly the world was silent. No judgement. 

“Danny?” you called gently, peering to the left and right of you. It was completely possible that he was in a trial, and that you were just torturing yourself by toiling through the snowfall, searching for someone who wasn’t going to be found. Not that he would be found anyway, he was always the one to find you. He had an uncanny, definitely supernatural way of blending and hiding in the environment. Or maybe it was just the amount of experience he had under his belt.

“If you’re there, come on out, fucker,” you now muttered bitterly, leaning up against a bare tree and rubbing your arms. Puffing out a breath of air, you watched the chilled vapor dissipate when a pair of gloves snaked around your mouth. “ _Mmf_ -!”

“Shut up, you’re fine.” The gloves clamped hard around your mouth before turning your head to your left. You were met with the familiar screaming, white mask of your boyfriend. “I have something for you. Stay quiet, follow me.”

You were released, and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding in. You turned around fully, seeing Danny already feet away, his back to you as he very pointedly headed in a direction. You jog-skipped to catch up to him, staying close and following in his snow tracks.

The tendrils of his leather outfit flowed behind him like they were suspended in water, and you gripped one, always mesmerized by their movements. He paused mid-step, glancing back at you, and you sheepishly smiled at him, fabric still in hand. You could feel his eye-roll as he continued forward.

You struggled to keep up, nearly tripping over a fallen log buried in snow. “Where are we-”

You were slammed up against a tree trunk, the cold burning of metal seared against your neck, stinging. Danny’s blade stroked your throat, and he sighed, running a disgruntled hand through your hair, tugging it sharply.

“What did I say about talking? I’ve put a lot of time and effort into this and you can’t even follow one instruction. Be quiet ‘til we get there.”

You gulped, feeling the blade dig into your skin sweetly, and nodded briskly. Ah, he was in that type of mood. Easier to set off than normal. The blade was lifted, concealed back into his drop-leg sheath. He loosened his grip on your hair, ruffling it, before striding away again, quicker this time. Intent on his destination.

For several more minutes the two of you walked, and your legs were getting tired. You knew better than to complain, but your lungs were needing a break as well. Breathing in the cold air was tough on your body.

You blinked several times, eyeing something in the distance. Was that… a light?

Getting closer, the faint silhouette of a cabin was revealed to you, a dim candle inside casting off a glow. You were full of questions, but found yourself becoming giddier with each step. Was this home one of the killer’s? You and your fellow survivors never got the luxury of resting inside a home, and you couldn’t hide the smile that lit up your face.

In front of the building, Danny wrapped his knuckles on the door rhythmically, and you furrowed your brows in confusion at the action. Without waiting a beat, he was opening the door, and you understood why the secret knock once you saw who was on the other side of the door.

Casually leaned back on a bed, flipping through a stack of photos. You blinked in shock, “L-Legion??”

“It’s Frank,” he grunted, explicitly looking away from you.

Before being able to reply, you were tugged roughly into the cabin, the door slamming shut with finality behind you. “Frankie here is your gift, Merry Christmas.”

Your jaw was slack, looking between the two frantically. “I…”

Danny intervened, “-wanted to thank me for being the best boyfriend in the world for setting you up with a hot threesome? Of course, it certainly didn’t take weeks of meticulous planning or anything.” He mimicked your voice, adding some ridiculous flair to it, “‘Thank you so much, Danny, let me suck your dick!’”

“I…” you continued, “... I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”

“Good! Surprises are fun, and sexy, like the guy waiting for you with open arms on the bed, but especially like me.”

You are absolutely positive that your face was beet-red despite the ever-present chill in your bones, but with Danny’s flirting commentary, you couldn’t help but relax, if only a tad. He was the sweetest. And best. Definitely the best.

Danny groaned, impatient, shoving you closer to the bed. You stumbled, landing halfway across the Legion leader. Frank was still decidedly not looking in your direction, mask hiding his facial expressions as you clambered un-elegantly across him to right yourself.

“Stop hesitating, don’t act like I don’t see how you pop a boner whenever Frankie rips your chest cavity open.”

“Hey-!” You retorted, at a loss for words, since he was absolutely right in that regard. You couldn’t help it when the heavy breathing coming from the frenzied Legion member went straight to your dick. The thought of Frank breathing on your neck with his own dick buried deep in your ass flashed for a moment, and you had to remind yourself to breathe.

“See, just like that, I can tell you’re thinking about it. Frank, help me out here. Start making out with him or something, fuck, I dunno. Be useful. Pretend I’m not even here,” he encouraged.

“Fuck you, freak,” Frank replied, finally looking down at where you were still a bit disheleved from tripping. You felt a bit silly looking up into his still-bloodstained smiley mask, tentatively raising a hand and pausing right at the edge of it.

You were reminded of the first time you saw Danny without his mask, how you were surprised at just how normal and, well, human he looked under the plastic mold. A voice tickled in the back of your mind, of Bill reminding all the survivors of how the Entity tortured and disfigured those who were not as willing to sacrifice for her. You shivered, wondering if you had the two most violent killers in this world in the same room along with you. About to fuck you.

You hoped so.

Getting no disapproval from Frank, you lifted the mask over his head, pushing his hoodie back in the process too. You gasped, noticing how young he looked, and how rugged. Your eyes trailed from his lips, scarred from an old bust, to his thick eyebrows, to his short dirty blonde hair, shaved on the sides. He was far too hot for his own good. You now understood his cocky attitude in trials. “Wow,” you breathed.

“Stop staring,” he reprimanded, right as his lips crashed against yours.

It was startling, and rough, and you were worried in the back of your mind that Danny would be mad. After a wet clashing of tongues, you pulled back briefly to glance at your boyfriend, noticing that he was sprawled out comfortably on an old chair in the corner, mask off and predatory eyes trained on you. A camcorder set up on a tripod was beside him, red light blinking in your direction. You blushed, biting your lip, but had no time to comment. Frank directed your attention back to him with a thumb, replacing your teeth with his as he pushed you down further onto the bed.

“W-wait,” you said, feeling his hands on your abdomen, brushing the top of your jean button. You squirmed, conflicted. “...I’m cold,” you whined pathetically.

“Still?” Frank questioned, a light blush dusting his own face as he calmed his breathing.

You nodded, bringing up a hand to brush against his bare face to prove just how cold.

He flinched, recoiling. “Fuck, get those icicles away from me.” An awkward silence followed as Frank bit his lip in thought.

Only a moment later, you found yourself being lifted up in the air, princess-style, and you scrambled to grab onto Frank in fear of being dropped.

“Tilt the camera over here,” Frank ordered Danny, setting you down on the dingy rug in front of a fireplace that hadn’t been used in many, many years.

“Directing the director?” Danny teased. “Feeling all big and mighty after a weak makeout sesh, are we?”

“Listen, do you want a good shot of your boyfriend sucking my cock or what?”

“I do, so hurry up and whip it out before I do it for you.”

Frank scoffed, and turned his head. Without the mask covering his face you could now see what you couldn’t before: embarrassment. Even in the dim candlelight you could see the heavy blush that coated his cheeks as he stepped away from you.

Your eyes roamed from one man to the other, piecing parts of the puzzle together. Frank… absolutely had some kind of hate-boner for Danny. No wonder Danny was enjoying this. His own hand was trailing along the insides of his thighs, and you forced yourself to tear your eyes away after he winked at you.

Frank, meanwhile, was at the abandoned fireplace, candle in hand and gently trying to coax the flame from one source to the other. After a few attempts, it caught, a slow warmth radiating from the burning logs.

You shuffled closer to the heat, still sitting up when Frank turned to stand in front of you. Your eyes connected to the bulging front of his jeans, and without hesitation you reached up to give his stiffness a rough rub. You licked your lips, glancing up at his face to see him looking down at you with hooded eyes. You swallowed thickly, nervous energy buzzing.

You could feel both sets of eyes boring through you as you unbuttoned his jeans, teasingly unzipping and then pulling them down. A hand threaded through your hair as you mouthed his clothed dick, palming him through his briefs. He leaned forward, nudging himself against you more, urging you on. You took the hint, hooking your fingers underneath his underwear and pulling them down to meet his jeans.

Your breath hitched at the sight, and your own cock throbbed. He was girthy, and uncut, with a frenum piercing that you marveled at. You played with the skin around the head, swiping your finger gently underneath of it before giving him a slow jerk. He groaned above you, and you couldn’t help sliding a hand down to your own crotch to knead yourself.

“Fuck,” he whispered as you licked from the head of his dick to the base, cheek brushing against his pubes. You licked a long stripe again back up before taking him into your mouth, making sure to watch his reaction as best as you could.

Bobbing your head rhythmically, you groaned when the hand in your hair pulled, finding its way to the back of your head to help guide your ministrations. Frank’s cock hit the back of your throat as he fucked your mouth, and tears sprung to your eyes as you breathed through your nose.

Moaning softly, you started unzipping your pants, desperate to have more friction.

The noise alerted Frank, and he paused, still to the hilt in you. “Stop that. I’ll do it.”

He pulled himself out of your mouth slowly, before slapping your cheek with his wet cock, chuckling. If you weren’t so horny you would be unamused. Instead you nuzzled his dick, laying back and lifting your knees to your chest. Easy access for your pants. And your ass.

Frank blinked at your eagerness, before dropping to his knees in front of you, practically ripping your pants off. A chuckle from the corner, and Frank flipped a bird Danny’s way.

“You two are so cute, it’s like watching a couple of lovebird virgins going at it.”

“You would know, perv.” Freeing your ankles from the jeans.

“Guilty as charged.”

You looked over at Danny and noticed that he had his own cock out, languidly stroking. You hadn’t even noticed the sight, and blushed at just how hard he was, seeing you like this with another man.

“Oh? What’s this?” Your attention was drawn back to Frank, stroking your inner thigh, and immediately you realized what must be peeking out under the confines of your underwear leg.

Before you knew it, your dick was exposed to the air and you were on full display to Frank. You covered your face, hot and embarrassed and loving the attention of these two men.

Carved into your right thigh, with hard, angry slashes were the letters D-A-N-N-Y. Frank grabbed onto the area harshly, clawing and kneading into it with his fingers, teasingly brushing up against your balls in the process. You shivered.

“You’re such a fucking slut, letting this creep carve into you like this, being shared around. Maybe I’ll add my own name to the other side,” he mocked. You tried to close your legs, whining, but he held them open sternly as he leaned down.

“Ah-!” A pain blossomed. You lifted your head frantically to see Frank’s teeth plunged into your skin.

He sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface where future hickies would bloom. He let go, licking the area before moving and repeating the process. This time you moaned, relishing the pain as you squirmed in his grasp.

This went on, over and over he marked you. Every bite, you could feel your dick bob, painfully stiff and needing attention.

“Please,” you groaned, head lolling back.

“Please what?” Frank replied, breathing hotly on your damp skin.

“Please touch m- _oh_ ,” you groaned loud.

His tongue was in your ass and your dick was in his bandaged-hand and it was suddenly all too overwhelming.

Head tipped back, ass eaten out, you didn’t even notice when another cock rested itself on your lips. You startled, looking upward to see Danny on his knees as well, overtop your head.

“Open up, buttercup.”

You obliged, your own tongue lolling out as you ground yourself onto Frank’s. It felt like heaven and it was so wet. You could feel the ball of his tongue piercing rubbing up against you and it made you clench and writhe between the two men. One hand went onto Frank’s hair to grip what little of it he had, the other went to your dick, toying with it as it bounced.

Danny’s own dick slid into your mouth and he wasted no time in throat-fucking you. Gloved hands gripped your neck hard, feeling the bulge as he thrusted. Back and forth, getting rocked from Danny’s cock onto Frank’s face. You choked around his cock as he thrusted particularly hard, hand near his flying to claw at his knuckles in shock. A stray lick up your dick, swirling around the head, and you gasped, choking further on spit and air.

Frank’s mouth was only partially on you when you came. Your eyes were red and puffy and your throat was on fire but you were so full of bliss as your orgasm shook you. Danny groaned above you as he smothered you further, a second later cumming down your throat. You convulsed, desperately in need of air and trying impossibly to swallow around his cock and cum.

Danny pulling out of your mouth had never been such a relief. You gasped, teeth fuzzy and head light, drinking in what air you could and coughing up cum that hadn’t made its way down. You were a mess. A hot, sweating, disgusting mess.

You panted, body heavy. You were so in love.

Steadying yourself with your newfound air, you took a look at Frank and bit your lip trying not to laugh at the sight.

Frank had a glob of your cum weeping from his eyelashes, and he ignored your snickering as he wiped it off and then sucked his fingers clean, making eye contact.

Okay, that was hot.

“That was hot,” you breathed out. Danny laughed, petting your hair.

Frank puffed out a breath. “Not as hot as you were, cumming on my face and choking on your boyfriend’s cock.”

You blushed before noticing the twitch of his cock, still hard.

“...It’s your Christmas, too,” you said suggestively, dazed, staring at it. “How do you want me?”

“Honestly?” He started, rubbing your leg, “I’d kill to fuck you,” he paused, gazing off into the fireplace, “... while _he_ fucks me.”

He couldn’t even look at Danny and his shit-eating grin, but you were absolutely thrilled to see the tough, arrogant leader get fucked senseless. _And_ be fucked by him. Feeling the weight of his cock with your hands definitely wasn’t enough.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Danny piped up, already getting up to reposition the camcorder.

Danny stood, reaching out for your hand to help you stand. You stumbled, legs still shaky from your strong orgasm. He held you to his chest to stabilize you, and you looked away, his warmth far too comforting.

Danny passed you two, snorting, and spread himself out on the bed, patting his thigh.

“Come over here, take the rest of your clothes off, too,” he ordered.

He was still fully clothed, you noticed, minus his mask. You figured it was some kink of his. Make you two vulnerable, have the upper hand, be in total control. You didn’t question him, though, backing off from Frank just enough to strip him of his jacket and hoodie. You tossed the clothes over to a corner, admiring the toned muscles and scars underneath the shitty tattoos littering his body.

Your shirt followed his shortly afterward, and you stopped him from staring by pushing him over to the bed where Danny was eyeing up the two of you like his next meal.

Frank, now fully nude, made his way to the bed and sat up on his knees, back facing towards Danny. It was cute how much Frank wanted to get dicked down by your creep of a lover, how trusting he was being.

Danny immediately abused this trust, pulling the smaller-framed man to his chest and holding him up by his neck, fully on display for you.

That was all you needed before you joined them, laying on your back with your head towards the end of the bed. You reclaimed the familiar position from before, thanking the Entity that you were flexible enough to comfortably hold this position. Even if you couldn’t, well… it was worth it to be fucked silly.

Danny let go of Frank, shoving him to his hands and knees to shadow over you.

You could see Danny squeezing and kneading Frank’s ass, and Frank struggled to make out words. “I-I’m guessing you don’t have any lube?”

“Who do I look like? Someone who cares?”

You took to playing with Frank’s nipple piercings, him flinching from the sudden sensation. “Yeah, my bad, I mistook you for someone actually considerate.”

“Considerate enough to fuck your scrawny ass,” he quipped.

You butted in. “Can we get to fucking already? I’m sure Frank is blue-ballin’ here, and you two are acting like you’re married,” you teased, to mixed laughter and groan.

“Listen,” Danny said, pausing to slick up his glove with spit, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Joey’s a big boy himself and you take him like a champ.”

“Wh-!? How did y- _oh fuck, fuck_ ,” Frank groaned, you catching him as he was jerked forward, nearly dropping himself on you.

A hand behind his neck, you helped speed up the process by slicking your own finger and loosening yourself, moaning at the intrusion.

Danny was absolutely not helping, keeping Frank a mess as he was slowly fucked. “Here, let me help,” you muttered to him, taking his cock in hand and guiding it to your hole. More spit to slick him up, align the head, and- “Oh, fuck me,” you breathed out, him beginning to fill you. The stretch burned in the most dazzling way. The constant rock from Danny, the lovely bastard, was now helpful in opening you up to Frank. Frank, who was now dazed-looking but proceeded to pump into you on his own now, simultaneously meeting Danny in his thrusts.

Your body was practically melting at the intensity of it all, the heavy breathing from the two mingling with your own and heightening your senses. You were all in perfect sync. Frank was hitting the sweetest of spots, having you moaning and mumbling sweet nothings with each push.

“I’m – _hah_ – I’m not gonna last much longer,” you got out, gripping the back of Frank’s neck, toes curling. Danny leaned over his back, forcing Frank to breathe right into your ear.

“Yeah, me – me neither,” Frank panted, and Danny grunted in agreement.

The bed was creaking hard at this point, banging against the wall, but none of you paid it any mind. You were thankful none of the other survivors could see you here, like this, pinned underneath these two especially. The fact that this would absolutely get you ostracized was somehow even hotter to you, and the knot in your stomach tightened until you couldn’t handle it anymore. You found yourself whining as you came again.

You clenched around Frank, cum spurting out between your bodies.

“Fuck,” Frank moaned, his dick being thoroughly milked as your orgasm sent electric shocks through you.

His cock throbbed and your ass was filled with cum, reaching deep within you before leaking out.

This caused a chain reaction as finally, you could feel and hear Danny as his climax hit him and he rode out the waves.

Frank all but collapsed on top of you, and you gently rolled him over as he slipped out of you, Danny’s cum dripping down his leg and onto yours.

You contedly sighed, laying your legs down flat finally, stretching them.

Without a word, Danny turned off the camcorder, then produced a blanket from the bedside table. Although it was thin and riddled with holes, you gladly accepted the gesture when he draped it over you. It was _almost_ loving when he met you under it, draping an arm over your waist. Frank was on the other side of you, and was already nearly asleep, his shorter body wrapped around your arm. You were warm, dripping with cum, and satisfied.

The fire still crackled happily.

“Thanks for the best Christmas ever, Danny,” you whispered. “But,” you paused, “next time, I’m domming.”

“Good luck with that. Now go to sleep, babe.”


End file.
